


I Saw What You Did Last Night

by novabxmb



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Adult Armin Arlert, Adult Eren Yeager, Adult Jean Kirstein, Adult Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager Are Best Friends, Bottom Eren Yeager, Brotp, Curiosity, Kitchen Sex, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Mild Language, Mild Smut, POV Armin Arlert, Thunderstorms, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), armin misses his boyfriend, eren and levi are naughty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7416823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novabxmb/pseuds/novabxmb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh my God."</p><p>"Oh my God."</p><p>"Fucking hell."</p><p>"I was witnessing Eren and Levi...Eren and Levi..."</p><p> "What a fucking night this turned out to be..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Saw What You Did Last Night

**Armin’s POV**

 Dammit. My head was starting to hurt from squinting so hard. This rain was really starting to poor and it being near midnight made it hard to see. “Maybe...I should pull over...” I mumbled to myself. Usually I would call Jean to come pick me up when the weather was bad so that I wouldn’t be alone, but he was out of town this weekend with his family, so here I was driving home and kinda scared. Most of the highway was behind me now. I was beginning to enter normal roads...and that’s when things got worse. I noticed the wobble of the car before it started to slow down. That could only mean...one of my tires had blown out that fast. “You have got to be kidding me!” I yell out loud. Thankfully, I wasn’t driving that fast. I put the car in park as it finally came to a stop on the side of the road near a stop sign. Well, at least I wasn’t in the middle of nowhere.

 I heavily sighed as I pouted. This rain just wouldn’t let up and that was making it hard for me to see exactly where I was at the moment. I took my phone out of my pocket and looked at the time. It wasn’t quiet midnight. It was 11:52 p.m., but still, it was kinda late. Trying to figure out what to do next, I stared out into the rain just before seeing blurry headlights appear in the mirror. It had cleared up just a little. As the car was now ahead of me, I realized who’s car it was. It was Eren’s car. I looked farther ahead and all the realization hit me at once. How could I not have noticed this was the street he lived on? I slapped my forehead as I took the keys out of the ignition. I got out of the car and closed the door, locking it, at the same time he parked in the driveway of his house a few blocks down. I threw my coat over my head to avoid the now slight rain from getting my hair wet.

 In no time, I had made it to Eren’s house. When he got out of the car, he looked so exhausted. “Hey, Eren! Am I glad to see you right now!” I called out as I got closer. His head snapped my way as he looked frightened. “ _Fucking shit_ , Armin! When did you- _where_ did you-...you can’t just walk up on people like that!” He shrieked. I covered my mouth to keep from laughing so loud as I tried to speak. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry! You didn’t see me or hear me coming this way?” Eren shook his head as he let out a deep breath. “Damn...you scared the shit out of me! And no- no I didn’t notice you. I’m very tired as you can see and it’s effecting me, but um...why are you at my house so late at night? Are you ok? Did you and Jean argue about something? I swear to god, if I see that fucking face of his-” “No, no Eren, it’s nothing like that! You don’t have to hurt Jean!” I butted in frantically. Eren eased up as he looked at me. “It’s quiet silly really. My car has a flat tire and I kinda broke down a few blocks away from here actually. At the time it was till raining pretty hard, so I didn’t really notice I was on your street, I saw you, then followed you.” “Like a stalker,” Eren laughed. I started to shiver from being out in this weather. “Well, could you at least invite me inside before we both get sick?”

 The warm air hit me as soon as we stepped inside. Nothing was on except for the large tv that hung on the wall. It was the only thing giving off light. “Levi? Did you stay up waiting for me again?” Eren chuckled. “Why yes I did. I miss your little goofy ass- why hello Armin. Didn’t know we were expecting company,” Levi said. He looked at Eren with a questioning look. “Erm, he broke down a couple blocks away. It’s storming outside babe, so I think it’d be best if he you know, stayed in our guest room?” Eren asked. I looked nervously as Levi smiled. “That’s fine then. It’s already clean and everything,” he responded. Eren looked at me and nodded in approval. Levi stood up and said, “Now that I know that you’re home safe, I can go up and take my shower.” “Okay,” Eren responded as Levi went upstairs. “So it’s one hundred percent fine?” I asked. “Yep. You’re welcome to stay until horseface- I mean Jean comes to your rescue in the morning,” Eren said. I rolled my eyes as I plopped down on the sofa. “You’re such a mean ass sometimes.”

 I sat on the opposite side as Eren sat on the other side of the sofa. I watched as he gazed at the TV, unaware that I was looking at him. Levi an him have been together for awhile now. Three years I think. They are totally the opposite...you’d think they’d never hook up. Same goes for Jean and I. He is nothing like me. He’s such a hothead sometimes, but underneath all that, he’s sensitive and very loving. He always states that _I’m_ the one who stole his heart and we tried things out from there. Almost two years with him and those two years have been well...wonderful. “You ok, Armin? Eren asked. I snapped out of my thoughts and answered, “Yeah. I’m fine. You know me, always spacing out.” I shivered as I talked to him. I hadn’t realized I still had on these damp clothes. They were making me cold. Eren noticed and opened his blanket up to invite me in. “You’re gonna shiver your ass off over there. C’mere,” he said.

 I was hesitant. Eren had his shirt off. I’d never look at my best friend in such a way but...he was so _toned_. So perfect. “I uh-” I gulped. “Is that a good idea? I -I mean my clothes are wet and that would make you cold and-” “I’ll be fine. My body heat is good enough to keep us both warm and until you get out of those wet clothes.” I slowly slid next to him as he wrapped us both in the blanket. “Thanks,” I said. Eren hummed as he continued to watch TV. He was indeed very warm and I stopped shivering so much. “See, you’re already getting warm.” He spoke. Before I knew it, my face somehow found its way on his bare chest. “Am I that warm to you?” Eren laughed. I nodded as I imagined myself with Jean.

 At home, we’d cuddle like this before bed. I’d listen to his heartbeat and he’d stroke my hair an tell me how much he loved me and I’d do the same. “Jean...I miss him and I can’t get in contact with him. I’ve been trying all night...” I mumbled. Eren heavily sighed. “Even though I don’t really like him...Armin, he’s fine. I’m sure of it. Don’t worry yourself.” He placed his hand on top of my head and rubbed it. I looked up at him. _“Jean...”_ I said in a trance-like state. I brought my face closer to Eren’s and softened my look. Eren started to laugh. “I’m not Jean. Geez, you miss him that much that your mind is tricking you.” He thumped my nose as I felt my face heat up. Embarrassed, I laughed and scratched the back of my head,”Uh...Eren, I’m so sorry. I can’t believe I-”

 “Oi! What’s going on down here?” There stood Levi at the foot of the stairs. He was holding some folded clothes in his hand as he glared at Eren and I. “I was keeping him warm. Calm your shit,” Eren joked. Levi, showing no expression, walked over to me. “Here, you can wear Eren’s clothes to bed tonight.” He handed them to me. Honestly, they looked a little oversized. I’m not that big you know. I felt the need to also take a nice hot shower then maybe go to bed. I was getting sleepy myself. “You don’t mind if I?” I started. “Take a shower here? If it means more cleanliness, then by all means sure. Just don’t leave a mess behind, but you are a mature adult and I doubt you’d do such a thing.” Levi said. “And leave your clothes in the hamper.”

 I was a guest and I didn’t want to be a hassle, so I cut my shower short. I would say I was in and out in about ten minutes or so. I looked through the clothes Levi had given me before. Eren’s shirt, Eren’s shorts and his... _boxers?!_ _I could never wear his boxers!_ “So he really expects me to put _these_ on...? I’ll just go to bed without em,” I said to no one in particular. I put the clothes on and finished drying my hair out as I left the bathroom and proceeded to the guest room. Just when I was about to go in, I realized I must had forgotten my phone downstairs. “Dammit!” I huff. I’ll just go down there right quick and back up here quietly. It’s already late, so I’m guessing they went to bed already.

 As I crept down the stairs I noticed all the lights were out except a dim light that looked like was coming from the kitchen. Ok, they are most likely asleep. As I reached the bottom of the stairs, I spotted my phone on the table in the living room. Jackpot. Just as I was about to retrieve it, a noise made me stop dead in my tracks. A moan. I froze in fear as I didn’t know what to do. My phone was right there! Right there in my eyesight and I couldn’t get it. I slowly backed up and behind a wall which was right near the kitchen. I carefully peered around it’s corner and what I saw made me freeze up even more.

 There was my best friend up on the kitchen counter with his leg over Levi’s shoulder. His nails were buried deep in his back as he held on for dear life. Eren bit his lip and moaned out once more.

 “Leviii...ah! We have to stop...Armin might hear us!”

 “You mean he might hear you. You’re the one keeping so much noise,” Levi said.

 Oh my God.

_Oh my God._

_Fucking hell._

  I was witnessing Eren and Levi...

_Eren and Levi..._

I hid back against the wall in fear of Eren seeing me. He was the once facing me anyway. I could hear the grunts Levi made as he made Eren moan out for him over and over.

“Besides, he’s probably asleep.”

 No! I most certainly was _**NOT**_ asleep!

 A part of me wanted to just go back upstairs, crawl into bed and pretend I never saw this. Another part of me wanted to stay and watch. I was missing Jean...and well this was doing something to me. I bit my lip and looked around the corner once more.

 “I’m getting close, Levi! Just keep going...mmm...f-fuck!” Eren whined.

 His whole appearance was something I had never seen before. His hair was a complete mess. His face was flushed and his lips were red, probably from biting them so much. Levi had a tight grip on his thigh as he kept a steady pace. I would hear him moan out every now and then. Kinda like Jean and I. I did most of the moaning while he did very little. I wonder why that is? I closed my eyes and imaged Jean doing all that to me. A weekend without him, and _this_ is how I get? I was having a very good daydream until I heard Eren cry out in pure ecstasy. My eyes shot open. Levi was biting into Eren’s shoulder. Eren was holding him tightly while resting his head on his shoulder when I saw it. He made a mess and it got everywhere. Jesus...now I really feel ashamed for literally watching them fuck.

 On the kitchen counter.

 In the middle of the fucking night.

 Looking dazed, Eren picked his head up and that’s when I scurried on my tiptoes upstairs. _Forget the phone!_ I’ll get it in the morning! It’s not worth it! How would I explain that I was watching them have sex if I were to get caught?! I got in the bed and closed the door. My heart was racing. Did Eren sense me watching? Did he already know? I couldn’t bare to think he _knew!_

_What a fucking night this turned out to be..._

* * *

 

  Before I knew it, it was morning. You’d never guess that there was a terrible storm the night before. Remembering that my phone was still downstairs, I dashed out of the guest room. I gotta try and reach Jean again. That was the only thing on my mind, but when I reached the living room...he was already there.

 “Jean? How did you know I was here?” I asked. I went up to him an gave him an embracing hug. “Eren called me this morning and let me know what happened last night. I drove my car here to get you. He told me about your car and don’t worry, I’ll have someone take care of that and _WHY_ do you have on his clothes?! _Eren!_ You peice of-” “Hey! At least I called and let you know where he was!” Eren butted in from the kitchen. He came into the living room and handed me my now dry clothes.

 “Captain dumb-ass over there said he forgot to charge his phone last night. That’s why you couldn’t reach him. I got in touch with him this morning while you were still asleep.” Eren said. Hugging my dry clothes, I flash them both a smile. “Well, I’m gonna go change and then we can leave Jean. Thank you Eren for the hospitality and things like that, even though it was a short visit. I would thank Levi, but I guess he’s still asleep?” Eren nodded. “Yea, I guess he’s pretty tired. I’m just gonna let him sleep in today,” he nervously chuckled.

 Yeah, pretty tired my _ass._

 “Jean, you can just wait in the car for me. It won’t take long.” He glared at Eren. “Sure, I guess.”

 “I don’t think I’ll ever fully like him. He’s such an idiot!” Eren took a sip from whatever he was drinking. “You know, it’s kind of annoying when your friend and boyfriend despise each other, but you both love me so it’s fine,” I giggled. I walked past him as I was about to go change. I paused and took a few steps back. “You know, when guests are over, that’s not really the best time to be spontaneous.”

 “Huh? What do you mean?” Eren asked completely clueless. I gave a devious look and a shit eating grin.

“It means, no. No, I was not asleep.” I proceed walking away laughing as I pictured Eren staring, mouth agape and probably red as a tomato.


End file.
